paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups and the Double Date
This is a future gen collab between RockytheEco-pup and Sportthewolfsky. Summary Barley and Mac haven't been on a date in a while so Barley comes up with an idea. Double date with Shep and Rosco. They all agree and set out on the date. Characters *Barley *Mac *Shep *Rosco Story It was a bright sunny day in Foggy Bottom. Barley was still sleeping as Mac returns from a babysitting job. Mac: He's so cute when hes sleeping *curls up around him* Shep: hey guys Mac: Hey Shep! Barley: zzz Shep: he asleep Mac: He must have stayed up waitting for me. The parents who's child I was babysitting returned late. *shakes Barley* We got company, wake up! Barley: Hmm? *sees Mac* Mac your home! *nuzzles him and then sees Shep* Hey Shep! Shep: hey sleeping beauty Barley: Hey! *laughs* When did you get here? Shep: few minutes ago Mac: Same here Barley! Sorry you had to wait up all night for me! *kisses him on the cheek* I'll try to get home on time next time! Barley: hehehe you better! Shep: so what have you guys been up to? Mac: Working! Barley: Caring for strays with my cousin. We're so busy, we barely see each other anymore *whimpers a little bit* Shep: hmm... Maybe we should do something together you know me and Rosco, You two Barley: That sounds like fun! By the way, how are you two doing? Shep: fine Rosco's visiting his sister Barley: I saw her little ones the other day when I went with Bandit to visit Smoky. It seems that her daughter Marble likes Smoky's son Dodge. That's so cute! Shep: yup they're such a cute couple Barley: So, what should we do tonight? Shep: hmmm... What do you guys think? Mac: Well Shep, I think we should treat our cute pups out to dinner *gives Barley a hug* Shep: ya that's a great idea! Barley: Yay! Sounds like fun! *gets excited like a little puppy which makes Mac chuckle* Shep: let's tell Rosco he should be back now! Barley: Okay! Let's tell him! Shep: hey Rosco! Rosco: oh hey guys, what's up? Barley: We all got plans tonight! Including you! *still very excited* Rosco: what plans? Barley: We are double dating tonight! Rosco: awesome~! Mac: Yeah! It will be fun! Shep: what time should we go out? Mac: I think 7pm. Barley here takes forever to get ready! Barley: Hey! You know how hard it is to look this good? Mac: *chuckles* Rosco: *chuckles* 7 is fine Barley: Can't wait! See you guys tonight! Shep: C'mon Rosco, it's time to go! Rosco: coming Shep! Barley: *runs to Katie's while Mac goes home to get ready* Katie: Oh hey Barley! Barley: Hey Katie! I got a double date tonight! Katie: Oooh with who? Barley: My Mac 'n Cheese, Rosco, and Shep! Katie: Awww want a bath before the big date? Barley: Yes please! Katie: Okay! Don't want your collar getting wet *takes it off* Barley: I can't wait! I hope Mac likes the way I will look tonight! Katie: haha I'm sure he will! *bathes him* Okay Barley you're all done! Barley: Thanks Katie! Katie: don't forget your collar! *puts it on him* Barley: Yeah, don't want to forget about that! hehe Thanks! Katie: bye and have fun on your date! Barley: I will! See you later! *runs off to the Stray Pup Sanctuary to wait for the others* Shep: *walks in with Rosco* hey Barley is Mac here yet? Barley: He's on his way! You two look so cute together! Rosco: why thank you Barley: You're welcome! Mac: *arrives and sees Barley* Wow! You look amazing Barley! *runs over and lovingly nuzzles him* Barley: *blushes* Shep: Awww you both looks so cute Mac and Barley: *blush* Mac: Thanks Shep! Shep: no problem Mac: We should get going! Rosco: c'mon Shep. Shep: coming Mac: We're right behind you! Barley: I'm ready! All four pups run out of the sanctuary toward the restuarant. Barley: Where we going again? Rosco: to Mr. Porters Barley: Awesome! Shep: let's get going Mac: We'll follow you! The four dogs arrive at Mr. Porters Rosco: we're here Barley: Yay! Mr. Porter: How may I help you pups? Shep: table for four Mr. Porter: Right this way! *leads them to a table on the patio* Here you go pups! Rosco: ohhhh this is nice! Barley: You're telling me! I'm so excited! Shep: *pulls a chair out for Rosco then sits down* Rosco: Thank you Shep Mac: *does the same for Barley: Barley: Thanks Mac 'n' cheese! Rosco: what shall we order? Barley: I will go for the Mac 'n cheese! hehehe Mac: I'll take the pasta! Rosco: I'll have spaghetti and meatballs Shep: I'll have the chicken Mr. Porter: Good choices pups! They will be right out! *walks away* Shep: * licks his lips at the thought of food* The musicians enter the patio and start playing romantic music near the two happy couples. Rosco: haha I like this music Barley: Me too! Shep: What song is this? Mac: I don't know but it's fancy Rosco: Very fancy! Mac: Barley, wanna dance while we wait for dinner? Barley: *blushes* Sure! *gets up and starts dancing with Mac* Shep: would you like to dance Rosco? Rosco: Of course *starts dancing with Shep* Barley: awww! Shep: hehehe *blushes* Mac: *nuzzles Barley as they dance* Rosco: *kisses Shep's forehead* Barley: *kisses Mac* Mr. Porter: Your food is ready pups! Shep: Yum! Barley: looks delicious Rosco: would you like some spaghetti? Shep: sure! Barley: I’m eating Mac 'n Cheese next to my Mac 'n cheese! Shep: *chuckles* Mac: *chuckles and licks Barley* Rosco: *nuzzles Shep* Mac: *taps Barley's shoulder on the other side of him* Barley: *looks away* Mac: *eats some of his food* Barley: Hey! Mac: hahaha Shep: *laughs* Barley: *playfully growls at Mac* Mac: Hey, you're forgetting who's paying? Barley: hahaha I know! Rosco: *laughs* Barley and Mac: *starts eating* To be continued... Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episode Category:Story Category:Stories Category:Love stories Category:Love Stories Category:Collaboration